Alexia Fuyuyasumi
' ' Powers and Stats ''' Edit '''Tier: '''at least '''High 5-C'' ''at the of the'' ''game'' '''| ''2-C''' at base form (also at the end of the game) | '( ){'Incomprehensible} Name: Alexia Fuyuyasumi Origin: The Verse Video Game), Uta Shinki Sakusei (Anime/Manga) Gender: Female Status: Married to Haruto Fuyuyasumi Age: 'Physically 5 at the game | 18 at the end of the game '| ( ) {Doesn't have an age, chooses to be any age he wants because he feels like it} Classification: Human, Magician, Martial Artist, Choten User, Mistress of Existance and Non-Existance Powers and Abilities: Skillful battle style, master tactician, expert on using magic and hand to hand combat, can use Choten energy,pre cognition, sensory abilities, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply do nothing and still fight, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Manipulation,mind control, immune to illusions, energy projection, teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning, resistant to telepathy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Fire manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Ice manipulation,immune to curses, Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, true invulnerability, can use and be immune to time-space manipulation, probability manipulation, can take away ALL of the enemy's skill/power/technique by existing, Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, energy blasts, immune to energy projection, can resist being absorbed, nullification, can reflect all attacks, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, earth manipulation, healing, can inflict status ailments on others, can bypass attacks and skills,can use and be immune to Fate/Destiny Manipulation, immune to Probability manipulation, Conceptual manipulation, can use and be immune to Timeline manipulation (can rewrite past, future, present), above omnipresent, above omniscience, Elemental magic, Healing magic,true immortality, telepathy, telekinesis, possession, immune to reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to possession, immune to effect manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, immune to soul manipulation, immune to time manipulation, mind attack, her existence is a schrödinger's box x infinite x infinite (on going beyond infinite), immune to immunity manipulation, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, immune to Omniscience, immune to Omnipresence, immune to Omnipotence, Non-Corporeal/corporeal, immune to telepathy, Abstract, Omnilock Non-Corporeal/corporeal,can 1-shot Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, able to use and be immune to causality manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, Above true Immortality, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, immune to corporeal manipulation, Creation, able to use and be immune to Destruction, able to use and be immune to Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, able to use and be immune to Madness Manipulation, immune to illusion casting, can revive herself as much as she wants anytime, anywhere, everywhere and nowhere, can deny and negate someone trying to revive themselves or anyone trying to revive themselves or others, immune to being denied of being revived, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to poisons, immune to memetic powers, immunity manipulation, immune to life/death manipulation, immune to phasing, incredible strength of will (unbreakable), immune to Reality Manipulation, immune to Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, immune to elemental manipulation, immune to fiction and internet and reality and fanfiction(that includes destruction,manipulation,soloin or anything that affects them), immune to any of these abilities listed or abilities that are not listed, can protect her own dimensions, can use every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use her opponents abilities (ignoring abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time she attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, can re-write your concept,broken immortality, broken regeneration, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to ignore everything an enemy trows at him including abilities, attacks, can bypass, is immune and can destroy/erase paradoxes (learned from Haruto), techniques and moves that make it that can't be ignored, every type of warping, can cancel moves mid flight, can attack faster than her enemies, can hop between dimensions and Tera-verse, can match and copy her enemies stats ignoring that it can't be copied or they are immune to it, above the concept of imagination and any other concept, above and immune to all concepts( every single one of them), is able to negate and be immune to potences, immune to toon force, can negate and is immune to anyone or anything or even nothing that can create anything and everything powers, abilities,counters,seals,effects,traits,after-effects, techniques,summons,attacks and all that tries to make it impossible or possible to be used or defeat or counters Alexia in any shape or form), Attack Potency: 'at least '''Moon Level+ '(superior to Haruto) at the beginning of the game '| Multi-Universal '''at the end of the game '| '''( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above due to the simple fact that she can be high and always higher than it is, even when someone is higher than her, she will always be higher than them simply because he will always be higher} Speed:'' FTL+ with planck+ reactions'' at the start of the game (was able to blitz Haruto) ''|''' at least MFTL+ '''(high decimillions) with '''Infinite reactions at the end of the game |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above anyone's, simply put there is no definition of how fast she is no matter how much you try to define,calculated,and or imagine} Lifting Strength: Class P+ '''at the start of the game ''| ''Universal Class''' in base form (also at the end of the game) | (' ') {' Incomprehensible', above this concept, lifting is simply something that she has no need for because she's beyond above this concept} '''Striking Strength: '''at least '''NJ+ '''at the start of the game | ''Multi-Universal''' in base form (also at the end of the game) |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, there's no way to define how hard she can strike. You will never be able to tell how much force she can strike with simply put because he created the concept of force} Durability: at least Moon Level+ '''at the start of the game ''| ''Multi-Universal in base form (also at the end of the game) '''| ( ) { Incomprehensible, she will always be above this. You simply can't comprehend how durable she is no matter how powerful you become} Stamina: Above anyone's regardless of who they are or what they are Range: Several miles '''at the start of the game ''| ''Cross-Universal in base form (also at the end of the game)|''' Incomprehensible '''(try as you want but you will never know) '''Intelligence: Intellect is below her, things that will happen, has happened, your trying to make happen, already happened, will never happen and is something that doesn't exist will always be something that she knows....always Weaknesses: '''This concept doesn't exist '''Quotes: After winning a battle: When someone tells her that they are stronger than her: When she "looses" (which is impossible): When she is impressed: When she is disappointed: When she is shocked: Standard Equipment: Every weapon that will exist, will not exist, has existed and doesn't exist, every gear and item that exist, will exist, will not exist, and has existed. Though below are the weapons/gear that she prefers to use the most: